Unconventional Fate
by garudamon
Summary: Takeru and Hikari are perfect for each other. That's what everyone's been telling them, anyways.


Takeru closed his eyes and waited. Well, it felt more like he was bracing himself. A familiar brunette was sat next to him, slowly leaning her lips toward his.

' _This is it, I suppose.'_ Takeru thought to himself. It was supposed to be some all-telling, long awaited, universally crafted piece of destiny, right? That's what everyone told him, at least.

It was no secret that Takeru and Hikari had been close for many years. They were the kinds of friends who could not speak for months and then pick up right where they left off. It was like they had some sort of special connection.

" _Hey, you should ask her on a date already! How long as it been? Six years?" Yamato laughed, playfully punching his younger brother's shoulder._

It had been six years. Takeru remembered how pleased he was when he found out the younger Yagami would be accompanying them to the digital world to challenge the dark masters. He really shouldn't have been happy about anyone being put in such danger, but for the first time in his life, he felt like somebody besides his brother relied on him.

Takeru grew really fond of Hikari. She was younger, like him, and easier to relate to than the rest of the group. She echoed his youthfulness and exuded innocence, but she was also strong, and she had a great heart. During the early days of their friendship, the two of them could fall behind the group while indulged in their own chatter and no one would bat an eye. That wasn't really the case anymore.

" _Ehh… Takeru, why don't you stop bringing my sister home so late?"_

Taichi's first scolding was etched into Takeru's mind, as was the suspicious look in his eyes. It was the first moment Takeru began to question his friendship. Was it weird that he kept asking her to get lunch? Did people stare when they laughed too hard in the halls at school? Was there really a reason for Taichi to be concerned- to protect his little sister from someone who was just a good friend?

Or, perhaps Taichi truly thought that they weren't just 'good friends'. He wouldn't have been the only one. Before Taichi, there was Mimi.

" _You two would make the cutest couple! Oh, you're blushing! I knew you liked her!"_

Yes, Takeru had blushed, but wouldn't anyone if they were accused of having secret feelings for their best friend? He didn't like to think of her that way, but his physical response sealed the deal. Mimi was convinced they were meant to be, and it was only a matter of time until she told Sora.

" _I know your brother likes to tease you, but you shouldn't rush things! You two are so young and-"_

Takeru remembered how she'd stopped mid-sentence. At the time, Takeru and Hikari were the same age that Yamato and Sora were when they started dating. Sora was simply trying to help, but she really made him feel like he had some big shoes to fill.

And there was Koushiro, and Jyou, and Ken, and Iori- who all tried to stay out of it- but their silence when Takeru and Hikari were just a bit too close felt the same as the accusations from the others. Miyako enjoyed teasing Takeru in her own way, and Daisuke- well, Daisuke was another story.

So after an awkward date that Takeru had convinced himself that he needed to ask her on, here he was, sitting on a park bench waiting for the supposed girl of his dreams to kiss him. They were perfect, right? Then why didn't it feel that way?

And why in the world was it taking so long?

Takeru peaked through an eyelid and noticed that Hikari had leaned in slightly, but she stopped. Her lips were pressed tightly together as she tried to suppress her laughter. He cleared his throat to get her attention, but once she noticed that he'd realized she was laughing, she laughed even harder.

The blonde boy blinked. He wondered if he looked funny or if his breath smelled. Either way, he felt relieved. That wasn't right. Everyone else had him convinced that this was supposed to be some sort of fairytale.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked, finding it difficult to keep himself from smiling as he watched his friend break out into hysterics.

"I just... I just..." she struggled to say between fits of laughter and gasps for air, "I can't do it... it's too... _weird_!"

"Weird?!" Takeru repeated, trying to trick her into thinking she'd insulted him. In reality she hadn't, and he couldn't hide it either. His smile grew until he couldn't contain his own laughter anymore. "Yeah, you're right."

He leaned back and looked up towards the sky. It was getting darker. Taichi would probably be upset if he didn't make sure Hikari got home soon- especially since they were on a _real_ date this time.

"We should get going." Takeru went on, his laughter finally calming down. "We let everyone get into our heads, didn't we?"

Hikari nodded. Takeru didn't know it, but she'd been feeling the same pressure. They were so perfect together. It just wasn't the type of perfection that everyone was convinced it was.

For Takeru, their friendship was enough. After all, how many friends could laugh like that after trying to kiss? Not many.

The boy smiled as he got up. He held out his hand for Hikari and she took it, dramatically.

They both laughed again.

 _'Yeah,'_ Takeru thought, _'this is perfect.'_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you all enjoyed it. This was something small, but it's a headcanon that I've had for awhile now. As always, please feel free to leave any comments, constructive criticism, etc.**

 **-garudamon**


End file.
